


Don't fade away

by leeloveslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exhausted Louis, Father Louis, Ghost Harry, How Do I Tag, I don't even know what's gonna happen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Fic, Lonely Harry, Moving, Older Louis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, To Be Continued, be surprised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 03:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloveslarry/pseuds/leeloveslarry
Summary: After having a quick shower, brushing his teeth and changing into his pyjamas, he was about to hop into bed when a movement in the corner of his eye caused him to whip his head around. His neck did not crack like a fucking tree breaking in half, he definitely wasn't that old.All jokes aside, his heart probably skipped not only one beat. A man was standing in his room near the windows. He was pretty tall, brown curls framing his face and a weird, pale kind of light surrounding his body.'Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?', Louis growled whilst thinking about what items he had close at hand that could be used to knock someone out – maybe the lamp on his nightstand would do.Or: the one in which Louis and his daughter Kyra had to move and didn't expect to be greeted by a ghost in their new house.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	Don't fade away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies,  
this is my first fic so please bear with me. Also, English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes that may have found their way in.  
I would be so unbelieveably grateful if even one person would read this and I would be over the moon to receive a comment or Kudos if you enjoyed it.  
Thank you in advance and enjoy,  
Lee

‘Kyra darling, we’re here,’ Louis whispered as he gently touched his daughter’s shoulder. She raised her small fists to her eyes to rub them, obviously still very sleepy. ‘Daddy, what do you mean? Where are we?’

  
Louis’ heart breaks a little. The both of them had to move since Louis was struggling financially. He was lucky enough to receive a job offer from a school where he would be able to continue working as a drama teacher. They would pay him a lot more than the last school he was working at and he could really, really use some more money but there was a downside as well. His new work place would be too far away to drive there everyday, so he was left with a decision to make.

  
Should he stay and constantly worry about the quality of his daughter’s life, worry that he couldn’t earn enough to give her everything she needed, worry about paying the rent for their house, worry about everything so much that he couldn’t sleep at night? Or should he consider packing up his and Kyra’s belongings, rip her away from everything she’s ever known, making her leave the friends she’s made in kindergarten and placing her in an entirely different situation?

  
It was fucking hard to choose what would be better for his little girl. In the end, he decided that he would risk it and move. He hoped, even prayed that he had made the right choice.

  
When he told Kyra what was going to happen, she tried very hard to be the big girl she always said she was. (‘Daddy, I am six years old, so I’m almost an adult!’) Of course there were some tears that rolled over her chubby little cheeks but after he promised her that she would still be able to see her friends sometimes, she nodded her head and hugged him tightly, nuzzling her face into his hoodie. ‘It’s all going to be okay, love. We’ll work it out,’ he muttered, stroking over her blonde curls.

  
‘Daddy?’, a soft voice and a soft hand on his cheek interrupted his daydreaming and he quickly shook his head to fully arrive in the present. ‘I’m sorry darling. We’re at our new place. Wanna go and get settled in?’ His question was answered by a nod and her making grabby hands at him. “Ky-ky, aren’t you a bit old to be carried?”, he joked lovingly, nonetheless picking her up and resting her on his hip.

  
Not without a bit of worry about her quiet behaviour, he picked up the bags he had in his car and started to make his way over to the door of the small house he was able to buy with a lot of financial support from his family and friends. Of course they knew about his situation and they really wanted to help him once they knew he was moving away. After all, Louis’ and Kyra’s life was supposedly going to get easier here. He was still adamant about paying all of it back to them once everything was settled.

  
The door opened and he stepped in with Kyra still perched on his hip. He visited the house before but with all the furniture and boxes already stuffed into it, it looked like… a lot of work. At least they moved during the holidays so he could mostly stay at home, only having to attend a few meetings and preparing for classes. Sighing, he set the bags down after closing the front door and decided to walk around the house to show Kyra all of the rooms.

  
‘Look darling, can you guess what this room will be?’ She rolled her eyes which he was so glad at since it meant that she was probably feeling a bit better. ‘I can see our couch, of course this will be the living room, silly.” Louis gave her an exasperated look to make her giggle. ‘Well, sounds like you can give me the tour and not the other way around, huh?’, he grumbled. She jumped out of his arms, face full of excitement, and tugged on his hand to make him follow her.

  
‘Alright, Mr Daddy, this is the kitchen’, she giggles, giving her best impression of an estate agent while shoving him into a room that is clearly – a kitchen. ‘Here we’ll do all the cooking and baking. We can make pizza and noodles and pancakes and, oh daddy, can we make cookies as well?’ Even though he was already about to say yes, she made the cutest puppy dog eyes and honestly, who could resist such a thing? So of course he answered ‘Whatever you want, love.’ Kyra grinned smugly and didn’t waste a minute to continue the tour.

  
He was pulled through the living room again, crossing it to get to the remaining three rooms they had not seen yet. One of them was promptly recognized as a bathroom and the others were the bedrooms.

  
Right now, they were both standing in hers, Kyra eyeing it critically. ‘Can we paint it? It’s so white and boring.’ Louis knew he had a lot of work to do with their new place and he already thought about painting her room so obviously, he nodded. ‘We can go pick out the colour soon, yeah? Already know which one you want?’ His daughter didn’t hesitate and straight up responded. ‘Blue. But not like a really dark blue because that’s not so pretty to me. But also not a really light one. Something between that.’ So, that’s decided.

  
………………………………………………………………………………

  
It was time for bed for his little one. The day was exhausting; the drive, experiencing so many new things, shopping for the necessities, unpacking the few things they would need soon. Louis absolutely didn’t bother to cook anything that day but rather ordered pizza that they hungrily stuffed into their mouths on their couch since their table was filled with boxes. All in all, everything that happened was enough to tire out a six year old girl – and a 26 year old man for that matter.

  
Louis tucked her into bed, pressing a few soft kisses all over her face. “I’m sorry that we had to move away but I promise that we’re going to have as much fun here as we had in the flat, if not more, okay?’ She looked up at him, obviously exhausted and a bit sad. ‘It’s okay.’

  
‘Good night, my love, and sweet dreams. I love you.’ Kyra smiled at him, her bright blue eyes shining. ‘Nighty night, daddy. I love you.’ He stood up and turned on her little sleeping light before turning off the overhead. With a last look at his baby, he closed the door and decided to get ready for bed himself, really looking forward to laying down in his bed and maybe reading a few pages of his favourite book, ‘The Picture of Dorian Gray’, before passing out as well.

  
As he was laying in his bed, eyes almost closing every few sentences, he heard Kyra’s voice from her room. It was very quiet so it didn’t seem like she needed something but rather sounded like she was talking in her sleep which happened quite often. No need for concern.

  
With his thoughts about the recent changes in his life running a marathon in his mind, Louis fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………

‘Daaaaddy. Wake up, sleepyhead. Daddy. Daddy daddy daddy!’

  
Louis abruptly woke up and opened his eyes. ‘Good morning, my love.’, he grumbled, barely having had enough sleep to feel well rested. Even though it sometimes could be annoying being woken up at ass o’clock in the morning to a special little someone jumping onto the bed and rolling over his body, it meant so much to him. He wouldn’t want to wake up without his little sunshine.

  
‘I’m so hungry. Can we make some pancakes please? I already tried to find the pan but there were so many boxes and I didn’t know where it was so I thought I would just wake you up ‘cause your super-daddy and you can help me find all the things. Aaand then we can make pancakes. Yes? Please?’

  
Louis grumbled a bit and stretched out his limbs. ‘Alright love, let’s go make some brekkie.’ He didn’t have the time to get out of bed himself because Kyra had already dragged him out of there and all the way into the kitchen where they proceeded to search and luckily find a pan and the ingredients they needed to make pancakes. They absolutely did not end up covered in flour and a few splotches of milk over their shirts.

………………………………………………………………………………

Louis decided that he would start unpacking in the kitchen and living room area since that was the most pressing matter. So, he left Kyra to play with a few of her toys in her room after she got bored helping him.

  
While putting away their silverware into a drawer underneath their stove, he heard Kyra silently talking. He thought nothing of it at first since she always talked while playing with her stuffed animals, all of them having their own personality and voice. (‘Daddy, Timothy can’t just come over here to meet the others, he’s very shy! But don’t worry, I think Leah will go up to him and play with him.’)

  
However, it sounded like she was having a conversation with someone. Except that he could just hear her voice saying something and the following silence before Kyra would say something again.

  
He didn’t want to spy on her but was curious nonetheless, so he went by her room and knocked on the door. ‘Come in!’, she called and Louis opened the door, seeing her sitting on her bed, none of her toys near her.

  
‘Who were you talking to, love?’, he asked, confusion clearly showing.

  
She grinned and ran up to him, pulling him into the room by his hand. ‘I’m talking to Harry, of course! Daddy, meet Harry, I-‘, she turned around, pointing at an empty spot on her floor. Her face fell and her lips formed into a cute little pout.

  
‘Wait, what’s going on? And who is Harry?’ No, he wasn’t panicking quite a bit. Completely calm, looking over the situation, totally.

  
She shrugged. ‘Huh, I think he left. Didn’t you see him when you came in?’ Louis furrows his brow, not understanding anything. “Kyra, no one was in the room when I entered. And how could someone disappear so quickly? Are you okay, love?’ He attempted to lay his hand on her forehead to test if she could maybe have a fever even though she looked completely healthy and didn’t complain about any symptoms. She ducked under his hand and flopped onto her bed, looking a bit confused as well.

  
‘I'm fine, daddy. But don’t you believe me? He was here! And he’s my friend. I met him yesterday when it was sleepy-time. I was missing home a bit and he sat beside my bed and we talked about why I was sad so I told him. He even sang me to sleep, daddy. Harry is a good singer.’

  
Of course Louis was even more alarmed hearing her talking. A man in her bedroom? At night? But he didn't see anyone, no one was here and he locked the front door before going to sleep, no one could have entered. What the hell was going on?

  
‘Darling, I think no one is here. Let’s just go clean up the mess in the kitchen a bit more, yeah? You can be my great little helper and after lunch we can watch a movie together, okay?’ Distraction seemed like a good enough tactic to him.

  
Kyra seemed to think about it for a few seconds but in the end, she agreed and they made their way to the kitchen. Louis didn’t miss the moment Kyra pulled the door to her room almost completely shut, glancing in one last time as if she was searching for something (or someone) before closing it all the way.

  
………………………………………………………………………………

  
The thought of someone coming into their house, especially his daughter’s bedroom, without his knowledge didn’t leave him for the rest of the day, so many questions burning in the back of his mind.

  
How the hell could someone have found their way in here? Why did they just talk to Kyra? What did they want? And also, why didn’t he see anyone when she clearly did? What was going on?

  
He had to leave the place that was making him feel quite sick to the stomach for a little bit so he took Kyra to go pick out the paint for her room, hoping to distract not only himself but also her. Louis could clearly see that this whole ‘Harry’-thing made her pensive, he could see it in the way she furrowed her brow and did her little side-eye thing, in the way she seemed to be spacing out for a couple minutes, silently staring into space.

  
So, seeing her running up and down the aisles and looking at probably every colour of paint that they sold was a bit relieving.

  
‘What do you think about this one, daddy? It’s so beautiful, right? But I also like this one! And oh, that over there is so pretty!’ Louis chuckled to himself, strolling behind his daughter. ‘I think they would all look really good in your room, darling. You can choose whatever colour you want. It’s your room.’

  
After a few more minutes she made a decision, although changing it last minute at the check-out. Louis didn’t mind so much, struggling with decision-making himself. Finally, they had the container filled with paint and also a few things they would need for painting her room, such as paint rollers and tape.

  
‘Ky-ky, careful with the cars, please,’ Louis called after her as she skipped across the parking lot. ‘I’m always super careful, scaredy-dad.’ Yeah, he didn’t know from whom she got that sassy attitude. No idea.

  
‘Ah, I’m gonna get you, little monster!’ Louis chased after her, of course only after checking their surroundings for any possible danger in the form of cars. Kyra shrieked with joy, running towards their car. Obviously, he let her win their little race, arriving just a second after her and pretending to be completely out of breath. (Okay, maybe he really was a little out of breath. He should start his morning jogs again.)

  
‘You won! Next time I’ll get ya, be prepared,’ he joked, tickling her and enjoying her beautiful laugh before they got into the car and drove home where they started painting.

  
………………………………………………………………………………

  
The rest of the day went by without any further bumps in the road, neither of them mentioning the strange incident that happened this morning. Louis turned their couch into a makeshift bed for Kyra since he didn’t think a freshly painted room (if only partly) would be very healthy to sleep in.

  
They wished each other a good night, Louis not parting from his daughter before they exchanged a few cuddles and kisses on their cheeks. He really hoped that whatever happened this morning, and apparently last night as well, wouldn’t happen again.

  
After having a quick shower, brushing his teeth and changing into his pyjamas, he was about to hop into bed when a movement in the corner of his eye caused him to whip his head around. His neck did not crack like a fucking tree breaking in half, he definitely wasn’t that old.

  
All jokes aside, his heart probably skipped not only one beat. A man was standing in his room near the windows. He was pretty tall, brown curls framing his face and a weird, pale kind of light surrounding his body.

  
‘Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?’, Louis growled whilst thinking about what items he had close at hand that could be used to knock someone out – maybe the lamp on his nightstand would do.

  
‘I’m sorry, please don’t freak out. I promise I’m not here to hurt anyone. My name is Harry.’

  
Harry? This was Harry? He dared to come here again? Showing himself not only to Kyra but now to him as well? If he wanted to steal from them, he had enough chances by now so what did he want?

  
‘What the hell? Get out of here, you creep. Leave us alone or I’ll call the police.’ Eyes never leaving the stranger, he pulled his phone out of the pockets of his joggers, ready to make his threat become reality.

  
‘Wait Louis, let me show you something.’ Before Louis could answer, his breath was taken away from him once again and he started to question his entire existence.  
The man that was standing only a small distance away from him suddenly disappeared. What? He blinked a few times, not sure if he could trust his eyes.

  
‘Okay, I really don’t know if this is working but I didn’t know what else to do. So, uh, please don’t call the police? That would probably result in a very awkard situation for you. I can explain everything if you let me.’

  
It was the same voice he had heard shortly before. Except that now Louis could not see a body to match it. He didn’t know if he should scream, cry, run away with Kyra or call the police either way. His body made the decision for him, stuck in place, only his head and his eyes moving around frantically to search for the source of the voice.

  
Suddenly, on the same spot he stood before, Harry appeared again. Smiling apologetically.

  
Dizziness. Confusion. Blackness.


End file.
